


Love is in the air

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: A rushed Valentine's day Oneshot with Lucifer.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Love is in the air

Chloe opens her eyes to the sound of bags ruffling. “Chloe! Chloe!” Lucifer yells from the kitchen. She rolls out of bed to see a pink basket with candy and roses. There's a note attached to the bag that says “Dress nice. We have things to do”. Chloe playfully rolls her eyes and goes to the bathroom to get ready for whatever Lucifer has planned. After she’s showered and dressed into a long red dress she goes into the living room to see Lucifer straightening out his suit in the mirror. “Ah, Dect- Chloe You look beautiful.” Lucifer chimes staring at Chloe. “Happy Valentine's day Lucifer,” Chloe says blushing from Lucifer's comment. “We need to get going darling. We need to begin our day,” Lucifer says taking Chloe's hand. They both go to the convertible and go to the first place of the day. IHOP. “IHOP? This doesn’t seem like you.” Chloe laughs. Lucifer rolls his eyes. “They have heart-shaped waffles. No other restaurant has them in LA.” Lucifer responded. He pulls into a parking space and opens the door for Chloe. Once they are seated they order their drinks. “What else do we have to do today?” she asked taking a drink of her water. “ It's a surprise,” Lucifer says flipping through a menu. Lucifer orders the heart waffles, and Chloe the heart pancakes. “How are your waffles?” Chloe asks with a mouthful of pancakes. “Delicious. The best in LA”. They finished up their food and go back to the car. “We are going to go get your little urchin for a few hours at the park.” Lucifer chirps while driving to Trixie schools. Trixie runs and plays at the park. Lucifer gets bored really fast but watching Trixie made him feel better. After 3 hours, Trixie runs up to Chloe and falls asleep. They drop her off at Dan’s house and begin the next part of their day. They pull up to a fancy restaurant. “Now this is more you,” Chloe says. They meet up with Eve, Mazikeen, Linda, and Amenideal. They enjoy a great dinner. Once it's over they go back to the penthouse. Love is in the air.


End file.
